


got you on my mind

by vicxorix



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Confused Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Fluff, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicxorix/pseuds/vicxorix
Summary: Connor thinks a lot (about RK900) and then they meet again and there might be some feelings involved. Connor is confused, Conrad is less confused and how do you romance again?





	1. The one where Connor thinks a lot

**Author's Note:**

> me writing an unoriginal shitty fanfic? it's more likely than you think!  
> (please excuse all mistakes that are in this, my english is kinda trash) (it's probably ooc too, cause i don't know how to write)
> 
> (the title is from this song: NF - got you on my mind)

Connor was laying on his bed, deep in thought, staring at the ceiling. He was wearing a simple black shirt and grey baggy sweatpants. His hands were fidgeting, replicating the movements he made when he was playing with his coin. Something that became a habit for him, always appearing when he felt nervous, bored or when he was thinking about something very intensely. This time it was the latter. His head was almost buzzing with thoughts and his LED was flickering yellow.

He was an android - he didn't need sleep. However, he still sometimes really wanted to be capable of it just so he can stop thinking about things he didn't want to think about. According to Hank, sleeping was something very similar to Connor's 'charging' mode as he would call it when he was making fun of the android. Nevertheless, Connor would still prefer human sleep, because his 'charging' mode only lasted about six hours and he went into it only twice a week. What he was doing a lot these days was apparently called 'overthinking' by humans as his data base helpfully told him. It was never a problem when he was still a machine but now as a deviant he had free will and that meant that he could also think about things that weren't connected to his mission. It was both a blessing and a curse.

The peaceful revolution lead by Markus, that was now his friend, happened over six months ago. After the speech made by the President and CyberLife's last attempt to take control over the RK800 (unsuccessful), Connor and the other deviants were no longer slaves. Of course, not everything was accomplished yet, it would take more time than only a few months to change people's opinions about androids that formed throughout many years. A lot of humans still hated them or treated them poorly, like they were still only machines without free will or feelings. But the most important thing was achieved. Androids were no longer property according to law. They were free to do things they wanted, they didn't have masters. They could own things, have a job and earn money for their work.

While Connor was extremely happy about it just like the rest of the androids, when the revolution ended, he had nowhere to go and nothing to do. For the first time in his life he felt lost. Without a purpose. Normally, he always had orders to execute and missions to accomplish. He had no idea what he was going to do now. He was standing there, surrounded by his people and he felt completely and entirely alone. Gun no longer in his hand, saved by Kamski's words.

He also felt used. He thought that he did something out of his free will and then Amanda dashed even that and told him that him becoming a deviant was CyberLife's plan all along. He was only a weapon in their hands, nothing more. 

And then, when he stood there with his head full of grim thoughts, feeling liquid cumulate behind his eyes and pressure on his pump regulator, he felt a hand on his shoulder and eyes of all the androids on him. "We couldn't have made it without Connor's help." Said Markus and smiled brightly.

Months later, when the leader of the revolution had become his friend, Connor was more often than not a visitor in Carl's house, where Markus now lived with North, Simon and Josh. He liked talking to the other android. They even played chess sometimes or Connor watched Markus when the other was painting.

And after some time, the rest of the group had also warmed up to him. He wasn't as close to them as he was to Markus, but he could call them his friends as well, and it was nice having friends beside the Lieutenant. 

Connor also met Carl himself - the man that Markus called his father and the person that helped him understand that humans and androids can live in peace. After spending some time with the elder, the prototype came to the conclusion that he liked him and the sentiment seemed to be reciprocated.

Another issue Connor had was the fact that people of Jericho (with a few exceptions) never seemed to blame him for the attack on the ship, as if helping with winning the revolution erased most of his faults. Connor was hugely grateful, but he still felt guilty (he didn't evem knew what that emotion was before he described it to Hank, who told him that he shouldn't blame himself for things that were out of his control).

After all, many, many androids died that night on the Jericho and it was his fault. He should've realized that he was being used by Amanda, but the programming didn't let him. Or so said Markus and Hank. Connor thought that he still should've realized earlier. If he did, many would still be alive.

Their deaths were often at the back of his head, reminiding him of his past, they were a burden that he had to carry. He deserved it. He deserved much more than that for some of the things he'd done when he wasn't a deviant yet. He saw logic in his friends' reasoning, when they told him that it wasn't his fault, that he wasn't himself. But sometimes logic wasn't enough. He really felt like a human in those moments.

After the revolution had come to an end, Hank told him that if he wanted, he could move in to his house. At first, the android was very confused - why would the Lieutenant want to live with him? They had become close, yes, but surely Hank didn't like him enough to want to share a house with him? He was always complaining about Connor's behavior and about how annoying he is, so why would he voluntarily want to put up with the android everyday?

He voiced his thoughts to the man, uncertain of his reasoning. Hank looked at him like he couldn't believe how stupid the android could be. It was an expression that often appeared on his features. Then he realized that Connor really wasn't joking, and with a pained expression of a man who does not like to talk about his feelings told the prototype that he doesn't actually think that Connor is the most annoying being in the universe, and that the android as his partner and... (it sounded like he wanted to say 'friend' but he couldn't make himself do it) is always welcome in his house.

The android was still a little confused, why would Hank complain about him so much and call him annoying if he didn't actually mean it, but he saw that the man's words were sincere. His lips arched in a lopsided smile that made his face look even softer and Connor agreed.

At first, he didn't want a room of his own, it was enough for him that he could live in Hank's house. The Lieutenant wasn't really a person to open up to others or one to just be altruistic and that made Connor feel special in a way. That he was the one that was welcome in the man's home. But Hank insisted anyway, saying that he couldn't just live on his couch forever. The android tried to reason with him about that, saying that he doesn't need his own space if he doesn't even own anything except for his clothes that technically belong to CyberLife anyway. That was apparently the wrong thing to say because Hank made him go shopping the next day.

He even went with him to the mall saying that it's a sacrifice he's willing to make if it makes the android agree to have his own room and that Connor should be infinitely grateful. And he was, cause even though Hank looked like he was in pain, he still did it because of the android. It made him feel very warm all of sudden and he couldn't help but smile. Hank told him that he should stop because he looks creepy and scares the poor children, but Connor saw out of the corner of his eye that the man was trying to repress his own grin. 

So now he had his own room. After seeing it for the first, he realized that it had to belong to Hank's son, Cole, when the boy was still alive. It looked like it wasn't lived in for a very long time and most of the things were tidied up and taken away already. The room was almost empty now, only bed and a closet covered in dust were still in the same place as they were before. The walls were painted a dark blue and the sunlight coming through the window was making the room look almost normal.

The android heard a sigh behind him and slowly turned to look at the human. Hank was standing there, his eyes on the bed. He somehow looked even older now, the dark shades under his eyes making him look like he haven't slept in god knows how long. Connor's hands twitched, he wanted to do something, make the man in front of him look... Not like that. He took a step in his direction, not being sure what he's doing, when Hank's eyes finally focused on him. 

"No." He said and raised his hand toward Connor. "I'm okay."

The android stopped. 

"Are you sure, Lieutenant?" He asked, still feeling the need to wrap his hands around the man.

"Yeah." Answered Hank and tried to smile. "Let's get to work".

After many months the room now looked... More alive. Connor didn't own a lot of things, even though he was allowed to buy them now, but the ones he did have made the room look somewhat homey. He now had a new bed next to the window, because Hank didn't want him to have to sleep in Cole's. The closet wasn't empty anymore, even though Connor still liked wearing his old clothes most of the time. He also owned books, the paper old ones given to him by Hank, who after hearing from Connor that he doesn't need them, because he has enough information in his data base, ignored him and still gifted them to the android.

There was also a grey carpet on the floor and a clock on the wall. Things useless to Connor, but he still appreciated Hank's kindness. The android knew that without the man he would've been so much more lost in this world, purposeless and lonely. He looked at the electronic photo standing on his desk and felt the nice warmness he always did when he thought about Hank. It showed him and the older man standing next to each other, Connor looking confused and Hank annoyed. It was taken by the officer that Connor saved that day on the roof. He and Connor weren't really friends, but the officer was always nice to him and sometimes they even spent some time together at the police station, talking. 

But there was something else that occupied his thoughts lately. Or rather who. RK900. Connor shook his head. It didn't help. The other android was a frequent visitor in his thoughts these days. In the beggining, he was completely baffled as to why he started thinking about the android, he even ran a diagnostic to check if there wasn't any errors that could explain his fixation on the other android. The first and last time he interacted with the RK900 model was six months ago, the night when the human-android conflict came to a finale.

He went to the CyberLife Tower to wake thousands of androids that were being kept there, because only with their help the revolution had a real chance of winning. After getting rid of the obstacle that were the guards, Connor was going to convert the AP700's, when the other Connor - RK800-60 appeared with Hank, aiming a gun at his head. And then after a fight between the two androids and Hank shooting the false one, who tried to impersonate Connor, he was finally going to free the androids.

But that wasn't it. Connor reached out to touch the android's arm, when suddenly he was on the floor knocked down by the aggressor's fist. He didn't feel pain, but he knew that his nose was broken. He felt a weight on his torso and hands around his neck, squeezing very hard. Pressure strong enough that his skin began disappearing, revealing the white underneath. He was immobilized, the heavy body pressing his into the floor.

He felt helpless. Thirium streaming down his face, the blue a stark contrast on his neck, staining the other's pale fingers. He didn't need to breathe so he wasn't scared that he was going to suffocate, but RK900's hands were going to break his biocomponents soon, if somebody didn't help him. Warnings were already popping up behind his eyelids.

"Get off him right now or I'm going to shoot, you piece of shit!" Hank's voice echoed all around them and the attacker stilled. Its icy eyes were fixated on Connor's face. It had a clear directive: get rid of the RK800. It had to accomplish its mission. 

"I SAID RIGHT NOW!" Shouted the Lieutenant and this time his voice was coming for behind the other android's back. Even closer than before. Connor saw him over RK900's shoulder. Hank was aiming the gun at its head.

The android slowly let go of his neck and got up. It stood stiffly next to Connor who was still laying on the ground. Its acute eyes were on the gun. 

Connor also got up. Hank looked like he wanted to help him but didn't, instead still aiming at the RK900. 

"You okay, son?" He asked when the android was next to him, his skin becoming normal again, the white disappearing.

"Yes." Replied Connor and fixed his tie. 

The android in front of them was still as a statue, ready to strike. Its calculating eyes were still focused on the weapon. It looked like it was trying to find a way out. The only thing that was holding it back, was the fact that if it tried to attack, Hank would shoot it in the head.

Connor peered at the better version of himself. RK900. He was going to be replaced by it. It was faster, more resilient and stronger than he was - he experienced its strength just a moment ago. Moreover, it looked completely devoid of emotions and nerves, a deadly machine without doubts. It was just like Connor, before he understood that the mission is not everything that counts, not everything that exists. Before he became a deviant. 

"What are we going to do with it?" Hank was also looking at the other android, his eyes cold. After all, it did try to kill Connor just now. Hank was not going to let it try that again.

Connor shook his head. He wasn't sure. He looked at it again. It didn't know wrong and right. It wasn't evil. It was only following its objective. And if it didn't obey, it was going to be destroyed and replaced. Connor understood the other android. He really did. He was once in its place. And suddenly, he knew what to do.

"Connor! What the fuck are you doing?!"

The android didn't listen. He moved toward the other one and reached out for its hand, tainted with his blue blood. His fingers started becoming white once again. RK900's eyes finally stopped looking at Hank and focused on him instead. When it saw what Connor was doing, something akin to confusion flashed in its pupils. Then understanding.

Incredibly quickly it moved forward and gripped Connor's neck again and lifted him in such a way that Hank couldn't shoot without a chance that his partner would also be hit. 'Very smart.' Unwillingly admitted Connor in his head.

"Shit!" If Hank tried to shoot now, it would only use the other android as a shield. "Now I will definitely kill you, you fucking-"

RK900 looked at Hank. Connor took advantage of the second of distraction and quickly reached for the other android's arm, but he wasn't fast enough and it grasped his wrist. But now both of its hands were busy. It couldn't catch the prototype's other hand. 

"Wake up!" Connor's voice cut through the air. Silence. RK900 looked at him and he saw that the android's eyes were now wide open. The grasp loosened and Connor hit the floor. 

"Don't shoot." Hank looked at the Connor who seemed to have read his mind and he lowered the gun.

"Are you okay, Connor?" The man repeated and started to walk in the android's direction. He helped him stand up, the android accepting his help, even though he didn't need it. 

They both looked at the now converted enemy. 

"What-" It looked confused, its eyebrows crinkled. Then its eyes widened again and it looked at the two detectives standing in front of it, its LED flashing red and then yellow. "I- I didn't-" It started but then it fell silent again. It looked so... lost.

Connor decided to help it out. 

"You don't have to say anything right now. I know how you feel. You were only following orders. It wasn't really you." RK900's head shot up and focused on Connor's face. Its eyes were piercing right through him. It was listening intently, waiting for every new word falling from Connor's lips. "They were controlling you. Now you are free."

Its head fell on its torso again, the android looking helpless and confused. Connor saw that it was mouthing the word 'free' under its breath.

"Okay, enough of that." Hank ended the silence after a while and looked at Connor. "You still have things to do, Connor. Good luck." The man sent the android a smile and the android smiled back.

And then the army of freed androids followed Connor and the revolution was won. They finally did it. And one of the freed androids was RK900.

After that, Connor have seen the RK900 only a few times around the city. At least he thought that it was the same one. He didn't know if CyberLife didn't produce more RK900 androids, so he couldn't be sure. He suspected that it lived somewhere in the city, probably in one of the apartments that were given to the androids that didn't have a place to stay in after the revolution. There wasn't enough of them for everyone, so many androids lived in them together. A lot of the apartments were also in a bad state and Markus was trying to negotiate better living conditions for his people, but giving the androids houses for free wasn't something that the city was keen on doing.

RK900 reminded Connor of himself. And not only because of its appearance, that was so similar to his, with only a few diffrences that Connor noticed right away, like its bright blue eyes, so striking on the android's face, immediately demanding attention, or his sharp features, so alike yet so diffrent from Connor's. RK900 was also taller than him and his physique wasn't the same too. The RK800 was skinnier, more elegant, while RK900 looked like a brick house. 

Connor still remembers how the other android looked, when he touched its hand. Its eyes appeared so very, painfully human in that moment. Fear, confusion, disorientation. It was like looking into a mirror. And then when he told the other that it wasn't its fault, that it was finally free... It still looked lost, like it didn't even know what that word meant. Looking at Connor like he was the one that would tell him. Like a child.

Now he felt regret that he didn't help it more. It didn't matter that the android tried to kill him. It wasn't the first time he was attacked and it wouldn't be the last. He could've at least talk to it, guide it, show it a direction in which it could go, a path for it to choose. Something! Now it was too late. He didn't know where the android was or where it lived. It probably wouldn't even want to talk to him anyway. 

Why was he still thinking about it after all this time? 

Connor wasn't sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congrats if you read all of this. you are my hero. there might be more parts to this if I'm not lazy. (I don't really have a clear idea for the plot??? and the characters???)  
> (I've seen 5 let's plays already and my knowledge about androids and this world is still not the best, please excuse me)  
> I've also read in someone's fic that connor and the officer he rescued in the first chapter of the game are friends and i love that idea???  
> the last thing: my use of "it" when talking about our boi RK900 is temporary, i won't hurt him like that again, I'm only using it till he's introduced as Conrad


	2. The one where there's a case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA omg, y'all are amazing. I don't understand why would anyone read this. Thank you so so so much for the kudos! 
> 
> (I wanted to post this earlier, but I needed to change a few things and I'm still not too happy about the result?? But I hope it's not too horrible???)

Connor was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps, coming from the corridor. He raised his head to look at the door, just in time to see them opening. It was Hank who stepped into the room, his grey hair ruffled and pressed down on one side, dark shadows under his eyes.

"Lieutenant?" Connor knew the man's habits by now, if he wasn't asleep at this hour, it was either because he was drinking or "the duty was calling" as he sometimes referred to his work as a detective.

"I told ya, you don't have to call me that when we're alone." Came the answer from the grumpy man. He was wearing a dirty t-shirt that had ketchup stains on it and generally looked like the man hadn't washed it once since he bought it. The only other item of clothing on his body were his boxers. He appeared irritated and slightly angry. 

"Yes, Lieu- Hank." Connor still had problems with calling him that, his old programming always making him address others in the most respectable manner and saying Hank's name whilst speaking to him still somehow proved to be difficult.

"Uh, whatever. I got a call just now, we have a case. Fucking assholes couldn't wait till the morning." The last sentence was mumbled under his breath. 

"It must be important then." Responded the android, already standing in front of his wardrobe, looking for the same clothes he always wore.

"Goddammit Connor, how many times am I supposed to tell you that you don't have to wear that stupid suit?" Sighed Hank, his tone showing that he was tired of having to repeat himself.

"And how many times am I supposed to tell you, that I wear it, because I want to?" Replied the android, traces of sarcasm in his voice, hands reaching for his pants waistband.

"Don't-! Why does he always do that, jesus!" Hank was already gone.

Connor smiled to himself when he heard a faint "androids, man" from downstairs and he knew that the man was shaking his head in disbelief. He liked to tease him sometimes. It always made the man run away and it had that ridiculous effect on Connor. It made him feel joy.

After preparing himself, he stepped into the kitchen, wearing his old CyberLife outfit. He wasn't exactly sure why he never picked anything different, always sticking to the same clothes. It wasn't that he still felt loyalty toward his creators. He knew they used him, that he was only a tool to help them achieve their goals. And his suit should only be a painful reminder of that, a reminder of the control they had over him and his mind, of the rules android had to abide by, having to wear marked clothing... but it somehow wasn't. He thought that it made him remember about the days when he met the Lieutenant. And he was very fond of those memories.

Sumo was asleep next to his bowl. Its head perked up when it heard Connor enter the room. The android kneeled next to it and started gently stroking its fur. 

"Good boy." He said, having learnt that from the Lieutenant. The dog didn't respond, obviously. Instead, it still peacefully lied on the ground with its eyes closed, looking very content. 

A small smile lighted up his face. He'd grown to like Sumo very much. The animal quite often came into his room to sleep beside his bed, keeping him company through the long, sleepless nights. Its breathing was a constant reassurance that he wasn't alone in the world. Because of that, Hank always complained that his own dog liked Connor more than it liked him.

"Come on, boy, gotta be responsible adults and solve crimes. Or something like that." Connor heard Hank say a few minutes later. 

The man's expression was still clearly saying that he would prefer doing literally anything else right now, something like sleeping, for example. Connor didn't have the same hardships. Personally, he would definitely prefer doing something productive over idly lying on his bed, with only his thoughts as a companion. Solving crimes it is then.

With Hank being completely sober for once, they drove to the crime scene, heavy metal blaring through the speakers. 

"What do we know about the case, Lieutenant?" Asked Connor, loud enough to be heard over the music.

"Uhh, not much. The victim is an android and according to Chris, it can either be a normal murder or a hate crime. Nothing really indicates that it's the latter, but you can't be sure, eh?" They were still assigned cases with androids' involvement, just not every single one, because it happened way too often for them to be able to investigate every single case, where an android was a victim or the agressor.

While killing an android was considered murder now, there were still inviduals who disagreed. 

The car stopped and Connor looked out of the window. Their surroundings indicated that they were in one of the old neighborhoods, where you could find a cheap place to live in, because no one sane would give a lot of money for an apartment in this area. Many of the buildings were in ruin, walls crumbling, windows broken. That's why, when the city finally yielded to Markus' demands, that was the place where most of the apartments given to androids were.

"Hi there, Lieutenant. Connor." The officer, Chris, greeted them and guided them toward the entrance, where vulgar graffiti was adorning the building. Some of it being old slogans like "WE NEED JOBS, NOT ANDROIDS", but Connor noticed a few that were quite new. Most of them were also anti-android. "The victim was an AP700 model. It lived in this building with a few others. They're all inside, some of them still need to be questioned. Supposedly, one of the androids found the body and called the police. That happened two hours ago. "

The briefing ended in the exact moment they saw the body. They were in a poorly lit corridor, with only one window and the victim was lying on the ground. Its eyes were still wide open in an expression of fear. Its 'heart' was lying in the other end of the corridor, out of reach. There was a puddle of blue blood under the victim's head, coming from the wound on its neck. 

The sight made Connor stop in his tracks. He felt like his insides were being squeezed. He was accustomed to the sight of corpses, after all it was a part of his job, but while Connor was originally programmed to not feel anything, that changed after becoming a deviant and now he couldn't help but sympathize. It made him remember the sight of bodies lying on Jericho's deck, blue everywhere, their opened eyes glaring in his direction, accusing him of their deaths. Some of that had to show on his face, because soon enough he felt an arm on his shoulder, a gesture meant to comfort him.

"Everything's okay, Connor?" The older man asked him, and for a second, the android struggled for an answer. He breathed deeply, not necessary for his survival, but something he saw other humans do when they were stressed. It helped a tiny bit.

"Yes, Lieutenant, I'm alright." Hank opened his mouth to say something else, but the android wouldn't let him. "We can continue our investigation."

A sigh. "Whatever you say, Connor. I'm gonna go talk to the other androids, ask them a few questions. Tell me if you find something." Hank disappeared behind the door.

Connor kneeled next to the body to analyze it from a closer distance. He tasted the Thirium, his data base immediately providing him with information about the victim.

He scanned the body for fingerprints, but there was none. The assailant must've worn elastic gloves. Or they weren't a human.

There were clear signs of a struggle in the corridor. A shattered flowerpot lied next to Connor's left foot. The material of the android's shirt was torn in one place, as if someone pulled at it very hard. 

The reconstruction showed that the android came from the stairs leading to the main entrance and the most logical conclusion would be that the attacker came with it or followed it. Whatever it was, the android was then hit in the face by the other, judging by the crushed nose and then shoved at the wall, thereupon knocking over the flowerpot standing next to the door. The victim tried to run, but the murderer stopped it by catching its blouse and pulling, hard enough to tear it. Nextly, the agressor stabbed it in its neck, where one of the biocomponets was situated. It thrown it off balance. It fell. It tried to defend itself, but it was too late, its biocomponent was corrupted. It wouldn't survive even if it was left like that, the damage was beyond irreparable. Then the attacker ripped out its pump regulator and thrown it far away. Two minutes later, it was dead.

Connor heads to the apartment now, with the intent in mind to report to the Lieutenant about everything he managed to learn. He opens the door, the doorknob turning after applying a little bit more pressure than usual.

The room is... surprisingly well looking. Clean, tidy, not fitting the image of the ruin that the whole building is. But it's not shocking when you know that its residents are androids. The apartment consists of, from what Connor can see, two rooms. The one he's in and another one, currently closed.

He looks at the scene before him. There are three androids in the room (not counting himself). One of them is a red-haired male, leaning on the wall, his head hanging downwards, LED flashing red, possible cause being emotional distress. Another male android is sitting at the table, looking like he doesn't care about the situation at all. He's staring at the wall, his gaze emotionless. Despite of that, when Connor walks into the room, his head turns around to look at him, surprise in his eyes. 

Connor ignores him for now and walks towards Hank and a blonde-haired woman standing next to him. She's leaning against the wall, but not in a relaxed pose, quite the contrary. She looks like she can't stand without help. Connor thinks it can't be the reason, because androids don't feel tiredness nor their 'muscles' need rest.

Connor ambles in their direction. 

"He said he was going to- to come back before midnight." She said, her voice synthesizer disrupting in one place. She blinks rapidly, like she's trying not to cry. Hank awkwardly puts a hand on her arm.

"Were you the one to find him?" Interrupted them Connor.

The female android looks at him and he sees that the artificial wetness started accumulating in her green eyes. She took a deep breath before saying anything. "No... I was working, when... this happened. I came back as soon as I could. I didn't think-" She stopped to regain control of her voice. "I had to check for myself, because- because I didn't want to believe."

She turned her head, now looking at the other two androids.

"I apologise, but we must know everything to find out what happened." Connor finally said, after thirty seconds of waiting for her to continue.

"I'm aware, it's just that I... Nevermind." A quivery smile appeared on her face. "You must excuse my behaviour, this is... difficult for me."

"Of course, take your time." Connor sent her a polite smile.

"Thank you." Silence. "Yes, your question. Like I already said, I haven't found Jonathan. Conrad did. He was also the one to call the police."

"Where is this Conrad, ma'am?" Asked Hank, looking around the room. "Is one of you Conrad?" He addressed the silent androids. 

"No, he's is in the other room." She gestured to the second door. "He wanted to be left alone."

"I'll go question him." Connor's hand was already hovering above the door handle.

He pressed it, the door yielding, letting him in. The first thing that he noticed was a person standing at the other end of the room, with their back to him. They were gazing out of the window, at the inky, dark sky, with only a few white points and the moon brightening it up. The moonlight was making the person look like a marble statue, a perfect work of art, frozen in time.

Connor's body tensed in surprise, when he recognized the android standing before him. He didn't have to debate what he was going to do for too long though, because the decision was made for him and the person turned around, hearing him enter the room.

Blue eyes met his and widened. Connor stood there for a few seconds, astonished, now when he saw the other's face. He was aware that he could meet the android again anytime, their roads crossed before. But it was always only a flash of his figure or back of his head, too fast for Connor to even react. Never an actual meeting face to face. And in a situation like this too. 

He wasn't sure what to do. Of course, he had to question the witness. However, he felt a weird sense of nervousness when he thought about having to talk to the other. He noticed that RK900's white jacket was soaked in Thirium.

At last, slowly, he turned on the light. Then he moved in the other's direction. He was taking tentative steps, approaching the other with a reserve he didn't know why he felt. He schooled his features into an as friendly and unthreathening expression possible. It was automatic for him, it served for gaining the witness' trust. Who could say no to a face like that? 

"My name is Connor," He started, gesturing to his chest. He felt awkward doing that, because the android he was questioning was someone he already knew. Or at least he felt like he did. Their first encounter wasn't excatly the nicest, but it did end with Connor releasing the other from CyberLife's control. That had to count as positive, right? "I only want to ask you a few questions." 

RK900's expression didn't really show a lot of what was going through his head. It was blank. His eyes were studying Connor's face and the other thought that he did saw puzzlement in the way the other blinked a few times.

"I believe your name to be Conrad, am I right?" 

"Correct." Maybe he heard it wrong, but was RK900's voice deeper than his? He didn't have time to focus on details like that the first time they met.

"You were the one to call the police, am I correct?" He continued, feeling odd. He was acting irrational for no reason. His pump regulator was beating a little faster than normally, a minimal difference, but it alarmed Connor. His body didn't act out without a cause. Was there any danger near? 

He turned his head, forgetting about the other, to scan his environment. Another table with five chairs around it stood in the middle of the room. A cheap TV. Not a lot. The room was mostly empty. Nothing dangerous in close proximity to him. So why was his artificial heart beating so fast?

Oh. He got so lost in what he was doing, that he only noticed the others movement, when a hand was going to touch his arm. Automatically, he jerked back, out of the others reach.

RK900's hand fell back. The android had that blank look on his face again. 

"Affirmative." Alright, so it wasn't a malfunction. Conrad's voice really was slightly deeper than his. The difference wasn't immense, but he noticed it nevertheless.

"What time was it when you found the body?" Connor asked, feeling disoriented. If there wasn't any danger then why did he felt so nervous?

"11:58 AM. A loud noise caught my attention before, but I decided to ignore it, having known that a man living next door is often vociferous, when he's returning to his apartment." Proceeded to answer the other android, his voice factual. "Ten minutes later when I've gone out to set upright the flowerpot I've thought he knocked down, I found the... the body." His voice wavered at the last words. He wasn't looking at Connor anymore, his gaze became unfocused and he clenched his fists. 

Connor wasn't the brightest, when it came to... emotions, but even he could see that the other was suppressing his anger. He wasn't sure what to do, it seemed that the victim must've been close to Conrad. He decided to try and distract the other. It was irrational and not what he should be doing right now, but something about the other's expression made him feel tightness in his chest. He decided he didn't like it one bit. So he said the first thing that came to his head.

"Do you remember me?" He knew the other did, androids don't forget, but he still wanted a confirmation. What if he was somehow wrong and this wasn't the same RK900 model?

The other freezed, surprised. Then his gaze shifted and landed on Connor's face again.

"Yes, I do." He didn't look like he was going to elaborate.

"I thought so. It's not something to easily forget." Connor himself couldn't stop reminiscing RK900, even if he didn't know why. Only when Conrad's gaze started becoming less focused again, he realized what he actually said. It must've bring some unpleasant memories back. "I apologise, I didn't mean to-"

He stopped mid-sentence, because the other android started looking very uncomfortable all of sudden. 

Silence fell between the two of them. Conrad still didn't look like he wanted to say anything and Connor didn't know what to say. So they didn't say anything at all.

Connor still felt a little astonished. The android that haunted his thoughts for so long now stood before him, so close that he could easily touch him, if he so wished. The circumstances weren't the best, he was aware of that, but his heart ignored that, beating faster everytime the other as much as looked at him. What was happening?

"Connor!" What finally broke the silence was Hank's impatient voice. "Are you done with questioning the wi-? Holy shit! It's you!" 

The man entered the room and seemed to be as surprised as Connor, when he saw who was the person standing there. Maybe even more, judging by the shocked sounds coming out of his mouth. 

"What a fucking coincidence!" Hank clasped Connor's shoulder and turned in his direction. "Or is it not the same one? I never know, they all look identical." 

"My name is Conrad." The other android didn't wait for Connor's answer. "Nice to meet you again, Mr...?"

"It's Lieutenant Anderson to you, asshole." Now, when the initial shock was gone, the man remembered their last meeting, blue blood flowing down Connor's face and the tight grip of RK900's hands on his neck. The man felt a wave of protectiveness sweep over him. He wasn't going to let anybody hurt his boy again.

"Lieutenant, I don't think it's necessary for you to act like this..." Started Connor, but Hank interrupted him, pointing at the other android.

"Like hell it's necessary! Last time he almost killed you!" Conrad flinched at that looking almost like he got slapped in the face. He didn't look like the cold killing machine, with flat emotionless eyes, ready to do whatever it takes to accomplish its mission, that they encountered in the CyberLife Tower. He actually looked kind of... ashamed? "He had his hands around your neck-!"

"I remember, Lieutenant..." 

"Okay, okay, we have to question the asshole, I know. But I've got a gun and I'm ready to use it if he tries something!" He pulled said gun out of his holder and pointed it at the RK900. 

"I know you're worried about me, Lieutenant, but I'm capable of taking care of myself." Connor tried a different approach and lowered Hank's hand, the one holding the weapon. He sent the man what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "You really needn't worry."

That made Hank look a little embarrassed. "I'm not, I just..."

"I understand. But we have to focus on the case. Can you do that, Hank?" The use of his name made the Lieutenant straighten up. 

"Course. So... What do we know?" 

Connor turned to look at the other android, who watched the situation unfold in silence. His face wasn't showing any emotions again. 

The RK800 explained to Hank what happened, Conrad also listening without a word. When he was done, Lieutenant looked at the second android with wariness in his gaze. 

"Was there anyone who threatened Jonathan or hated him, you know, somebody who would do something like this?" 

RK900 shook his head in a gesture of denial.

"Is that the victim's blood?" Gestured Anderson to the Thirium on his chest.

Conrad glanced at the clothes. He looked a little taken aback, like he hasn't realized that they were dirty. His hand gripped the material of his jacket. "Yes," he whispered. 

The man just sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm too old for this shit. I need sleep or I'll die. "

"I'm positive you won't." Hank opened his mouth and then closed it again. "What about the other androids?" Asked Connor, still looking at Conrad. The other looked so... sad. 

"Connor." Hank made a gesture with his head indicating that he wants to tell him something. They moved to the other side of the room.

"Lieutenant, androids can hear within distances much greater than the lenght of the room, this isn't ne-"

"Oh shut up, Connor. At least it'll make me feel better, okay?" RK800 nodded, still thinking that it didn't really make sense, moving away when the other android can clearly hear them anyway.

"So... Bout the others. I already questioned them. They don't have a lot to say, they weren't even here when the poor bastard was being murdered. To sum up, we don't have any eyewitnesses, suspects or fingerprints. Great." The man squeezed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a second.

Connor couldn't help, but steal a glance at the silent figure standing in front of the window. RK900 looked lost in his thoughts, with his eyes closed and his fingers clenched around the white material.

"I guess that's all for today then," Hank turned toward the door.

Connor haven't moved a millimeter.

"Connor." Repeated the man.

The RK800 blinked and looked at Hank. "Oh, yes."

They walked out of the room, the android feeling RK900's eyes on his back. 

"Don't worry, we will find the person who's responsible for this." The woman sent him a sad smile and the red-haired one didn't even look at him. The third one just stared. No one said anything.

After a few silent minutes of the drive home, Hank turns on the music. Connor is looking out of the window, with his head full of guilt, blue blood and blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, I don't know how police stuff works. (forgive me)  
> I haven't been this inspired for writing in like,,, three years  
> i hope y'all liked this ♡
> 
> ps. apparently rk900's eyes are grey, but i love them being blue, so in my fic they will be blue.


End file.
